


Replay

by Nietoperz



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, M/M, Masturbation, Post-Zombie Apocalypse, Voice Kink, Voicemail, You have (1) new message - Spin Off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 05:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nietoperz/pseuds/Nietoperz
Summary: We finally find out what happened when Link received Rhett's voicemail.---Spin Off of "You have (1) new message" by @its_mike_kapufty (egginthebasket).





	Replay

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You have (1) new message.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264870) by [its_mike_kapufty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_mike_kapufty/pseuds/its_mike_kapufty). 



> We all need to know what Link did with Rhett's voicemail. There you go. Sorry not sorry.

Rhett.

He didn’t even know what he looked like, but he didn’t care at all. He was what Link needed, a spark of light in the darkness that was his world until he found that phone.

Rhett came into his life like a fresh gust of wind- Exactly what he needed, without even knowing it. He found what he needed.

And his voice, gosh.

Link couldn’t stop listening to the voicemail that Rhett left him. It is making him go insane. Moans, sighs, groans and words that he couldn’t even concentrate on because his brain was too busy thinking about something totally different.

_**Replay** _

He hated the effect that Rhett’s voice was having on him. It was penetrating inside his skull like a screwdriver- His heart beating like crazy, he could barely breathe. Inside Link, dormant feeling and cravings were slowly awakening. Needs and cravings he neglected for too long. His jeans were becoming too tight, he didn’t even realize he was unbuttoning his shirt, hands moving fast towards his belt.

_**Replay** _

Link was imagining Rhett’s strong hands roaming his body, while his own were too busy unbuckling his jeans. He didn’t even take them off completely, he just lowered them to his knees. There was no time to undress.

He gently grazed the wet patch on his boxers. There wasn’t even time to feel ashamed about what he was doing.

_**Replay** _

Rhett’s obscene moans and groans were filling his ears, he was imagining him by his side. He desperately needed him, but for the moment he had to make do with only his voice. He felt terribly lonely, his thoughts of Rhett quenching this feeling only the slightest bit. 

_**Replay** _

His hand slid into his boxers, touching lightly against his throbbing erection- sending an electric shock across his spine. He took down his underwear, crumpling it at his knees along with the jeans. Link sighed when his cock came in contact with the cool air, finally free from the constraints of fabric.

_**Replay** _

He would have really wanted to be the cause of Rhett’s moans and sighs, to pepper his body in kisses, only to concentrate, finally, on his cock. He could only imagine what it would have looked like, tasted like.

Link started stroking his cock with one hand, the other one still gripping the phone and pressing the play button almost spasmodically.

_**Replay** _

Link was stroking his cock and imagining Rhett’s hand replacing his own, thumb grazing over the swollen tip already dripping with precum. The more he thought about Rhett’s hand, the more he whimpered and moaned, not caring about who could hear him.

Slick with precum, his hand was moving steadily, making him shiver and gasp at the pleasure. He desperately needed Rhett, their bodies pressed together, sweaty, moving in search of the ultimate release.

_**Replay** _

The movies in Link’s head were becoming more and more vivid, he could almost feel the heat of another body next to his. He could almost believe he was not alone in that decrepit building, that there was someone with him to ease his loneliness. The hand kept moving, unashamed and needy, on himself. His body was constantly shaken by shivers. Link looked possessed- laying on his sleeping bag on the dirty floor, body convulsing violently with pleasure.

_**Replay** _

Link almost felt Rhett around him, his warm mouth on his manhood, taking him in completely. The velvet heat was all too real- a spawn of Link’s mind so damn good that was driving him mad. He was dancing on the line of his orgasm, edging close to it. His hand was moving frantically on his cock, unable to stop, unwilling to stop.

_**Replay** _

Putting his phone on the ground beside him, Link reached his free hand into his own hair, pulling it hard. His obscene moans grew uncontrollable. He imagined Rhett pulling his hair- he could feel him everywhere on his body, one hand tangled in his hair, the other one on his cock. If he thought hard enough, he could almost feel Rhett’s hardness pressing on his thigh.

_**Replay** _

Before he even knew it, Link was coming hard into his own hand, white sperm landing on his stomach. He took his sweet time, riding the waves of his orgasm, relishing in it. Rhett’s voice was still playing, he could still feel Rhett's breath on his skin. In Link’s mind, Rhett’s words became sweeter, more intimate, abandoning the obscenities.

**_Replay_ **

Using his shirt to clean himself up, he tosses it aside and then crawl inside the sleeping bag. Even now that his urges had been satisfied, he couldn’t stop listening to Rhett’s voice. It was his sweet, personal drug; A way to take his mind off all that was going on around him. Since talking to him the first time, Link found himself being able to relax more and more, a thing he never did before.

 

Link couldn’t understand how he managed to let Rhett get so under his skin, but it happened and Link found himself totally invested in a dude he hadn't even seen once. He was so, so fucked. He wished for that to be intended in more ways, but for now he needed to settle for being fucked only sentimentally.

 

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I would like to thank @its_mike_kapufty (egginthebasket) for writing such an amazing fic. Thanks to @analog08 for being a lovely beta and helping me in making sense out of my weird, italian influenced phrasing.
> 
> Kudos and comments always appreciated. Find me on tumblr @rhinksession. There's more to come.


End file.
